Richard Sarstedt
Richard Graham Sarstedt is an actor and singer who worked as background performer and stand-in for eighteen years on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, and several ''Star Trek'' feature films. He received no on-screen credit for nearly all of his appearances. Sarstedt's costume as an admiral from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. His Starfleet uniform as William McKenzie was also sold off. According to the call sheet, Sarstedt was scheduled to appear in a corridor scene in the fourth season episode but was replaced by a fellow background actor as he worked on second unit. He was also scheduled to appear in a corridor scene for the fifth season episode , scene 6, and but his scenes were not part of the final episodes. Sarstedt was born in New Delhi, India and has started his career as a singer under the name Eden Kane in honor of the film Citizen Kane and the Biblical Garden of Eden in the early '60s. As Eden Kane, he has had several number one hits including "Well I Ask You" in 1961. His brothers, Peter Sarstedt and Robin "Robbie" Sarstedt, are also singers. As a singer and with his brothers he appeared in several episodes of the music shows Top of the Pops (1964) and Ready Steady Go! (1964). Between 1961 and 2001 he recorded eight albums, several EPs, and many singles. Sarstedt is married to Charlene and they have two children. Among his non-''Trek'' resume are acting and stand-in appearances in several films and television series such as Dallas, Dynasty (1981-1989, starring Joan Collins), The Colbys (1985-1987, starring Stephanie Beacham, Tracy Scoggins, and Ricardo Montalban), Sisters (1991-1996, starring Ashley Judd), and Columbo. Star Trek appearances File:Romulan Delegate 1.jpg|Romulan delegate (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, Dark Page.jpg|Command division officer Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, Heart of Glory.jpg|Photo double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Photo double Movar.jpg|Hand double for Nicholas Kepros (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, The Game.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Amarie photo doubles.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt, The Outcast.jpg|Hand double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) File:Tygarian close-up.jpg|Tygarian civilian (uncredited) File:William McKenzie.jpg|Crewman William McKenzie Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character (uncredited) File:Henard.jpg|Henard (uncredited) File:Endgame Admiral 1.jpg|Star Fleet Admiral File:Chef delivers.jpg|Chef (uncredited) File:Richard Sarstedt (civilian).jpg|Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as a command division officer ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** * as Crewman William McKenzie ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * in different roles: **''at least one episode'' as a Klingon Stand-in work * ** Stand-in for Clayton Rohner in ** Stand-in for Jonathan Frakes (Season 4-7) ** Stand-in for Michael Ensign and George Coe in ** Stand-in for Paul Tompkins in ** Stand-in for Earl Billings in ** Stand-in for David Ogden Stiers in ** Stand-in for John Fleck, Larry Dobkin, and Edward Wiley in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney in ** Stand-in for Ben Slack and Tom Ormeny in ** Stand-in for Stephen James Carver, Michael G. Hagerty, Timothy Carhart, and Robert O'Reilly in ** Stand-in for Scott Marlowe and Jeffrey Hayenga in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney in ** Stand-in for Daniel Roebuck in ** Stand-in for Daniel Roebuck and Malachi Throne in ** Stand-in for Matt Frewer in ** Stand-in for Steven Einspahr in ** Stand-in for Doug Wert in ** Stand-in for John Snyder in ** Stand-in for Colm Meaney, Lincoln Simonds and Ryan Reid in ** Stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill and Richard Rothenberg in ** Stand-in for John de Lancie ( ) * ** Stand-in for Robert Beltran (Season 2-7) * ** *** Stand-in for Scott Bakula *** Stand-in for Mark Moses *** Stand-in for Joseph Ruskin *** Stand-in for Steve Lambert *** Stand-in for Ron King *** Stand-in for Jason Grant Smith *** Stand-in for James Horan ** *** Stand-in for Francis Guinan *''Star Trek'' films ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes ** as stand-in (for an actor on the Enterprise-B) ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes ** as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes External links * EdenKane.com - official site * * Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard Sarstedt, Richard es:Richard Sarstedt